1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for evaluating a liquid, particularly wine, based upon constituents therein, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for chemically evaluating various properties of a liquid and converting the data derived by the evaluation to a standard scale so that a consumer may make an objective evaluation of the liquid based on viewing the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers rely on labels when making consumer decisions to determine the contents of items being purchased so that they may evaluate whether the item appeals to them. Information on wine labels, for example, if provided at all, usually provides only subjective and frequently abstract written descriptions of one or several characteristics of the wine, for example, aroma, flavor, sweetness, astringency, or body. Occasionally, additional information is provided regarding the technique used in making the wine, proper serving temperature for the wine, and guidance on the types of food the wine will best accompany.
The subjective descriptions noted above are of limited value to the great majority of wine consumers, particularly the inexperienced wine consumer. The descriptions are developed by individuals who are highly trained and very experienced in wine evaluation. Thus, these subjective interpretations of wine characteristics are generally too abstract and sophisticated for the average inexperienced consumer. Additionally, taste perceptions vary among individuals, even among experienced judges. Thus, the subjective information appearing on wine labels can vary according to the taste perception of the judge making the evaluation.
Furthermore, interactions may occur among some of the chemical constituents in wine such that taste perceptions may be altered and therefore may not be directly related to the absolute quantities of each constituent present. For these reasons, under current labeling practice, even the most extensive description for a particular wine, including that which displays quantitative data or scales based on quantitative data, does not provide the consumer with the kind of objective, understandable information necessary to make a confident, informed wine purchase decision.